spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Helghan Empire
The Helghan Empire is an oligarchy and is also the primary antagonists of the series. The founder and first ruler of the Empire was Scolar Visari. Overview[http://killzone.wikia.com/index.php?title=Helghan_Empire&action=edit&section=1 ' ']' ' The formation of the Helghan Empire occurred after the First Helghan War against the ISA and the human race. The people of the Helghan Empire live under heavy amounts of fascist dogma. Helghast leaders, including Scolar Visari, continue to impose the belief that the Helgan race is superior to the human race, creating not only a distrust of humanity, but also an expanding hatred of UCN, ISA, and any form of foreign rule, dominance and influence and instead viewing them as evil to due to an oppressive Earth-loyal rule before Visari took power. Ironically, they think of themselves as the race who should be ruling the perceived "lesser" human race. History ''' Following the First Extrasolar War, the Helghan Corporation was dismantled and all of it's assets seized by the UCN. Vekta, once a planetary holding of the now-defunct Helghan Corporation, was turned over to direct ISA rule, and colonists from Earth were brought in to supplement Vekta's corporate-affiliated population. However, tensions soon rose between the Earth minority and Helghan corporate majority, resulting in Helghan resistance fighters targeting and killing many Earth-loyal citizens in terrorist attacks. This forced the ISA governor to enact more and more economic sanctions and military punishments on the Helghan-affiliated colonists in retribution for the Helghan persecution of Earth-loyal colonists. In the face of brutal draconian laws and punishments, the Helghan loyalists eventually stopped their persecution of Earth-loyal colonists. By 2220, all Helghan corporate colonists had chosen voluntary relocation to planet Helghan, where years of hardship awaited them. The Helghan settlements recreated the former Helghan Authority to rule over all affairs on Helghan, but this rule was often inefficent and corrupt. Their Helghan colonists' human bodies were also mutated by the harsh environment of Helghan, resulting in most of the first generation dying only a short while after they arrived in the system. However, by 2305, future generations had evolved an increased biological resistance to the harsh atmospheric conditions, some even discarding the common breathing masks that many colonists still relied upon. In 2330, Helghan was hit by a major economic depression, allowing Scolar Visari to rise to power. In 2347 Visari staged a successful coup against the ruling Helghan Administration, which declared him the "Autarch". He created the more sophisticated Helghast ideology based on Helghan superiority. He re-established hostilities with the ISA in his bid to retake Vekta and exact revenge on the UCN, and this conflict is now known as the Second Extrasolar War. During the War, the Helghast tried to invade Vekta but the invasion failed. The ISA then launched a retaliatory invasion against Helghan and assaulted the planet by establishing a beachhead at Phyrrus in bid to conquer the capital city, detain Scolar Visari, and bring a swift end to the war. During the first hours of D-Day for the second wave, the Helghast forces set up a defensive perimeter consisting of Arc Pillars. After the Arc Pillars destroyed Avenger Convoy, which was en route to Visari Palace to capture the Autarch, the ISA decided it was best not to move forward as such an action would only result in more losses. Meanwhile, Alpha team was sent to find the source of the Pillars' power. After finding a Petrusite Grid under the Maelstra Barrens, the ISA Fleet tried to destroy the Grid, but was beset by a surprise attack by a Helghast armada in a daring raid to obtain the Nuclear Launch codes for several ISA nuclear warheads captured by the Helghast in their failed invasion of Vekta. However, the New Sun destroyed the Petrusite Grid, deactivating almost all defenses in Phyrrus, the capital city. Yet, the Helghast obtained the nuclear launch codes and detonated a nuclear warhead on Phyrrus, killing all the ISA and Helghast forces within the city. In a desperate effort to end the war, the remaining ISA forces launched a daring raid against Visari Palace during which they destroyed a massive Arc battery in Visari Square, fighting their way to the palace courtyard and front entrance in a relentless attack. Thereafter, ISA commandos Rico and Sev fought their way through the last of Visari's forces within Visari Palace itself, killing Colonel Radec, military leader of the Helghast troops and personal bodyguard of Scolar Visari himself. Afterwards, Rico and Sev stormed Visari's throne room to arrest him, but Visari was killed by an enraged Rico. Before he died, Visari swore that he would be seen as a martyr if he was to be killed and that "Helghan will dissolve into Chaos"; that is exactly what happened. Helghan fell into a state of civil war as different political factions rose to claim power. The remaining ISA fleet was destroyed in the process, with the remaining ISA forces were stranded on Helghan with no way of receiving any further aid, and no transportation off planet Helghan. '''Military[http://killzone.wikia.com/index.php?title=Helghan_Empire&action=edit&section=3 ' ']' ' The Helghast peoples' lives of extreme hardship naturally make them hardened soldiers. Most of Helghan's fiscal and natural resources go towards the military, leaving little for domestic development. The Helghan military's primary tactics primarily relate to the implementation of vicious, rapidly sweeping surgical strikes reliant on the element of surprise, leaving little in the way of defense except in the direst of circumstances. However, the Second Extrasolar War has shown that the Helghast military is adept in defensive tactics as well, springing numerous traps and ambushes on unwary ISA forces. *[http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Soldier Light Soldier] - The weakest of all the Helghast, but also the fastest. They usually carry assault rifles, but sometimes they carry grenades and pistols. *'Soldier' common type of Helghast, they are rarely found alone or even in pairs, preferring to work in larger groups. *[http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/Squad_Leaders Squad Leaders] - These soldiers are a little tougher than base soldiers and usually carry a chain gun or pistol. They wear gray shoulder pads and their respirators do not have air hoses attached to them. *[http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/Sniper Snipers] - Helghast troopers trained to eliminate enemies from a distance. Very few of them are actually in the game (Killzone for PS2). They are recognized by the red scope goggles they wear as well as camouflaged armor. As their name states, they carry sniper rifles, but switch to pistols when the player gets close. They are about as tough as base soldiers. *[http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/Elite_Soldiers Elite Soldiers] - These start to appear about midway through the game and are typically armed with light machine guns. They are very strong and are much more resilient than base soldiers. They are often found with Base Soldiers. Elites do not wear helmets, but they do wear the iconic orange goggles. *[http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/Assault_Soldiers Assault Soldiers] - Also appearing later, these are much tougher than Elites but slow moving due to their distinctive armor, which makes them incredibly resistant to damage.Also, they are considerably more difficult to kill as they sometimes carry grenade launchers and they are significantly more resistant to melee attacks and gunfire. *[http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/Heavy Heavy Soldiers] Heavy Soldiers are big brutes who serve as the muscle of the helghan empire. They are slow but very strong and they carry chainguns. Their weak point is the gas tanks on their backs. *[http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/Base_Commanders Base Commanders] - These are as strong as an Elite but are very rare, and appear to help raise troop morale. Base commanders are easily recognized by their bright red robes and lack of helmets. They commonly carry pistols. *[http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/Bodyguards Bodyguards] - Only seen almost at the end of the game, the Bodyguards are the strongest enemy in the game. They are intelligent, seek cover when injured and look for opportunities to ambush the player. They usually are seen carrying chain guns. *[http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/Sentry_Bots Sentry Bots] - These flying gun platforms attack with dual machine guns. They are not well-armored but can be hard to hit because of their lateral movement. They are encountered about half way through the game. When they are destroyed, they explode, dealing moderate damage to all things close by. *'Bounty Hunter' - Only appears once in the game, when Templar and his team encounter a heavily defended beacon. The Bounty Hunter (as referred to on the Vekta Today website) uses a laser designator to co-ordinate artillery onto the team, but is about as tough as a Base Soldier. *[http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/Guard_Dog Guard Dogs] - Helghast Attack Dogs were introduced in Killzone: Liberation for the PSP. The dogs sport armor similar to the base Helghast soldier, even down to the iconic orange goggles, adjusted for the dogs' eyes. Their weapon is their razor sharp teeth. *[http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/Spider_Mine Spider Mines] - Spider Mines were also introduced in Killzone: Liberation. These mines are robotic spiders that chase after any living thing, whether it be friend or foe until it blows up when it gets close to a target. *'Supreme Trooper' - The supreme troopers function as support units and personal guards for General Metrac. Dressed in their experimental servo-assisted armor, and brandishing heavy VnS-10B Cerberus chainguns and pneumatic manipulator arms, they resemble nothing but a walking tank. And appear only in Killzone Liberation. *[http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/Air_Trooper Air Trooper] - These soldiers make use of SL-06 prototype personal jet propulsion systems that give these troopers mobility to fly across the battlefield. Production was ordered by General Metrac himself after seeing the devices effectiveness. *[http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/Pyro_Trooper Pyro Troopers] - Appearing in Killzone: Liberation, these troopers are armed with flamethrowers and are used to remove hostiles from bunkers and trenches. They are also equipped with fire-proof suits that protect them from the flames, however, they may still be killed by explosions. *[http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/Shock_Trooper Shock Troopers] - Also appearing in Killzone: Liberation, these soldiers were chosen by General Metrac to swiftly intercept and eliminate enemies at close range. They are armed with machine pistols. Beliefs and traits[http://killzone.wikia.com/index.php?title=Helghan_Empire&action=edit&section=4 ' ']' ' The Helghan Empire's fascist ideals emphasize the superiority of the Helghast, a strong military, and total commitment to the Helghast government. Their ideals are summed up by the Helghast Triad, which emphasizes duty, obedience, and loyalty. Helghan brutality is not directly shown in the Killzone releases, but in the open sequence of Killzone it is shown they do not hesitate to execute those who are not born up to standards or who sympathize with humanity. Prisoners of the Helghan Empire are often tortured to death, showing the sadistic habits of their soldiers. The military is above all the most prized element of the Helghan Empire. Most of the resources of the Helghan Nation is spent on the military and Visari's propaganda-related structures in Pyrrhus, and sympathy with Helghast civilians is rarely spent. The military commanders themselves feel little compassion to the civilians and miners of Helghan, let alone any shown to those of Vekta and anywhere else in the galaxy, and are not fettered by traditional morals even towards their own soldiers. The Helghast military's extensive damage inflicted towards Vekta, and the detonation of a nuke in their own capital of Pyrrhus shows their deep hatred for human life and complete disregard for collateral damage, only having a total commitment to their objectives no matter the cost. Scolar Visari (Born 2307, Died 2359) was the Autarch and Emperor of the Helghast Empire and the main antagonist of the Killzone series (or at least the first three games). He is a delusional, ambitious and violent warlord, uniting Helghan through charisma. Scolar Visari was recently killed by Rico in his Palace during the invasion of Helghan. Life Early years[http://killzone.wikia.com/index.php?title=Scolar_Visari&action=edit&section=2 ' ']' ' Currently little is known about Scolar Visari's childhood and upbringing. What is known is that he was born in 2307 into a family of wealthy Helghast, owners of the Visari Corporation . His family was descended from a board member of the Helghan Corporation and as such were an influential family in the Helghan Administration. Vasari is also one of the few Helghast who can breathe in both Helghan and normal atmospheric conditions, due to his bloodline and being born in the Inheritor's generation, a generation of Helghast people who were better suited to live in the hellish Helghan environment. With his lineage as a member of a founder family, Scolar Visari is among those Helghast who look nostalgically on their better days, it is apparent that he grew to resent what he believed was the robbery of the Helghast's perceived birthright. Rise to Power ''' Later on in his life he ventured into the world of politics, and soon gained much attention due to his superior oratory skills and charisma. As he rose to power, Visari professed his belief that the people of Helghan had gone beyond mere humans, into what he termed Helghast. He claimed that they had become far superior to the corrupt human race that forced them to live on such a hellish world and robbed them of their birthrights. He also said that the filtration masks the people of Helghan wore should not be symbols of shame, but symbols of the pride of emerging successfully from years of struggle and hardships. His beliefs catch on to all segments of Helghan society, both rich and poor. Capitalizing off the Helghan's economic crisis and the people's growing resentment towards the UCN, ISA, and even the Helghan Administration, Visari begins to rally the masses around him. After staging an attempt on his own life in 2347 for the purpose of making it seem the 'elites' of the Helghan Administration wanted him dead, he launched a popular coup. The masses of Helghast successfully forced the Helghan Administration to cave into Visari's demands of making him the 'Autarch' and unrestrained control of the government. '''The New Order[http://killzone.wikia.com/index.php?title=Scolar_Visari&action=edit&section=4 ' ']' ' After taking full power of the Helghan government, he set out to restructure the society of Helghan. Pushing propaganda into overtime, he made the Helghast support his dictatorship. In order to make the Helghast people feel truly unique, he abolishes the use of written English in 2349, replacing it with an entirely different alphabet. He even makes an attempt to create an entirely new language, but the sheer scope and size of such a feat prevented him from doing so. Helghan's economy begins to pick up again once Visari creates a black market route with the Independent Strategic Colonial Alliance. While starvation no longer becomes a problem, Visari doesn't concern himself with the quality of life, but rather the power of the military. Massive resources are poured into making the feeble Helghast security force into a fearsome army. Visari begins to make plans to capture Vekta, and declares the creation of the Helghast Empire. The Second Extrasolar War[http://killzone.wikia.com/index.php?title=Scolar_Visari&action=edit&section=5 ' ']' ' Visari's plans to capture Vekta and revanchist plans were eagerly received by the masses and the High Command promises to recognize Visari as the Emperor of their empire if his plan succeeded. His plan consisted of capturing Vekta by utilizing two spies in the ISA's ranks, turning the orbital defense system against the ISA, capturing ISA fighters, and destroying the UCN shipyards in the Solar System. Eventually this would lead to a bold invasion of Earth and a blockade to bring about starvation, revenge for the suffering which had befallen the Helghans in the First Extrasolar War. With Helghast nationalism in full force, Visari's forces invade Vekta and start the Second Extrasolar War. Visari is confident in his victory, but the tide turns against him, resulting in the death of his prized general, Joseph Lente. However, his forces manage to secure a nuclear device which gives him leverage against the ISA and UCN. He rallies the people of Helghan around him as the ISA prepares to invade the planet, ordering each of them to fiercely resist the invasion. The ISA fleet quickly blockades the planet and begins mass-landings on Pyhrrus. He coordinates a defense plan with Colonel Mael Radec utilizing Arc Towers, holding back the invasion. The carriers hovering over the capital are ambushed and destroyed with a makeshift force of leechpods and dropships, the brainchild of Colonel Radec. Following the suicide crash of the New Sun on the petrusite grid powering the city's defenses, he presumably gave the order for the nuclear device to be detonated in Pyhrrus, wiping out many of his soldiers and ISA elements in the city. Death[http://killzone.wikia.com/index.php?title=Scolar_Visari&action=edit&section=6 ' ']' ' ISA Marines led by Captain Narville stormed Visari's palace following the detonation of the nuclear bomb. Alpha squad members Sergeant Rico Velasquez and Sergeant Thomas Sevchenko fight through Colonel Radec's troops, and ultimately killing Colonel Radec to get to Visari. Visari confronts the two in his chambers, giving them a speech about how the generals had sent all their comrades to die, only to capture him alive. He tells them both about how he gave the Helghast power, and how the ISA needed him as it was the only way to control his people. He also points out that if he was killed, he would only become a martyr. He continues tempting them until Rico shoots him repeatedly, leaving him to bleed to death on the ground. His last words were "The madness... begins", which Sev saw first hand when he saw a massive Helghast fleet coming into attack the remaining ISA forces. Charatestics Influences[http://killzone.wikia.com/index.php?title=Scolar_Visari&action=edit&section=7 ' ']' ' Visari's appearance and ideals are clearly modeled after fascism, particularly the regimes of Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan under Tojo. His fiery rhetoric is closely modeled after the Nazi leader Adolf Hitler. His emphasis on Helghast superiority and their need to reclaim their rightful place also lends itself to this. Visari's attempts to reshape the Helghan language and culture was also done by the Turkish leader Kemal Mustafa Ataturk, who had introduced a new Latin-based alphabet for Turkish which had originally used Arabic script and other attempts to reshape culture. It should also be noted that, in the Killzone intro, Visari mentions having asked the Helghan people for 10 years, in which he promised to consolidate the nation. This expression echoes one made by Adolf Hitler during his first speech as Chancellor of Germany, in which he asks the German people for 4 years, during which time he would make the country 'rise again'. North Korean dictator Kim-Jong Ill was also a likely influence. Much Helghan propaganda is in a similar stylized form as propaganda posters and bill boards used by the North Korean Communist Party. The Helghan alphabet bears a striking similarity to the stylized Hangul used by the North Korean regime in their media. Another example of North Korean influence is the Helghan Symbols the player has to destroy. They bear a striking similarity to badges used by North Korean Army officers. Visari's militaristic military centred society, with the scarce resources being prioritized for the military is similar to the Songun "Military First" policy implimented by Kim-Jong Ill after his ascension to power in the late 1990s which prioritizes food (which is scarce in North Korea, a country with poor agriculture) and resources to the military. The Helghan Corporation was a massive energy, industry and mining conglomerate that originated on Earth after the formation of the UCN. Once it was established in Alpha Centauri, it reorganized itself into first the Helghan Protectorate, the Helghan Authority, the Helghan Militia, '''the '''Helghan Customs Service '''and finally the civil '''Helghan Administration. The Helghan Administration led their efforts in the First Extrasolar War and later ruled over Helghan until Scolar Visari's rise to power. Alpha Centauri Contract and colonization[http://killzone.wikia.com/index.php?title=Helghan_Corporation&action=edit&section=1 ' ']' ' After 'The Omen' incident in 2116, where six colonial ships launched by the UCN were lost due to a massive solar flare, the UCN opened up bidding on the colonization rights of the Alpha Centauri System. The Helghan Corporation, knowing the economic importance of the hub system, managed to win the contract due to the impressive credit it secured from the Interplanetary Banking Guild. In return, the UCN was to get 10% of the settlement's profits. However, this was not without accusations of fraud and bribery due to the Helghan Corporation's speed of securing the contract and conveniently having a colonization fleet nearing completion. When the Helghan Corporation's colonial fleet entered Alpha Centauri in 2127-2128, the first planet encountered was rich with resources, but uninhabitable. This planet was named Helghan and a prefabricated space station was set up to manage mining operations on the surface. The rest of the Helghan Corporation's colonists reached the more verdant planet in 2129, which they named after the corporation's CEO Philip Vetka. The resource-rich planet of Helghan was managed by an orbital space station to manage the facilities which extracted resources. When the ISA was formed in 2133, the Helghan Corporation agreed to help fund the Alpha Centauri ISA force. By 2135, Vekta's settlements were firmly established. Mining operations on Helghan were well underway, and ships en route to new systems docked in Helghan's orbital station for refueling and trade. The Helghan Corporation gained lucrative profits from the fees charged to refill the ships, which it spent on building up Vekta and operations on Helghan. The Helghan Administration ''' The Helghan Protectorate was established in 2138, which helped to better coordinate activities on Vekta and Helghan. A symbol is chosen consisting of three interlocking arms, representing Peace, Justice, and Freedom to represent the unity between Vekta and Helghan. The Helghan Protectorate however was under the authority of the ISA, as was the Helghan militia which was filled with officers from the Alpha Centauri ISA. Infrastructure on Helghan were completely finished in 2149. This increased the already substantial profit the Helghan Corporation made from mining and processing on the planet. By this year, most of the Helghan Corporation had relocated to Vekta to be closer to their operations, including the company's higher ups and their families. In 2152, with the Helghan Corporation headquartered in Vekta now, the Helghan Corporation reorganized itself into a civil administration, the Helghan Administration. The Helghan Administration takes over the governing and police security duties of the Helghan Protectorate from the ISA, putting the activities of Vekta and Helghan firmly in their control. The Helghan Corporation exists within the administration and maintains a monopoly over mining operations on Helghan. The Helghan Administration's taxes on commercial activities and profit from mining operations are poured more and more into the lives of their people, but a large portion of their money is stockpiled for emergency purposes. In 2155, this stockpile reached a level to where the Helghan Administration made a bold offer to the UCN to buy Alpha Centauri and the rights to level taxes and construct a fleet. Due to the UCN's financial situation, this offer was accepted and Alpha Centauri was completely under the control of the Helghan Administration. '''The Platinum Age[http://killzone.wikia.com/index.php?title=Helghan_Corporation&action=edit&section=3 ' ']' ' Until 2190, Alpha Centauri went through an economic boom under the control of the Helghan Administration. Alpha Centauri's importance as a hub-system gave the Helghan Administration the opportunity to tax all ships going through the system, on top of the considerable income from trade and re-fueling. A clause allowing Alpha Centauri based companies to be exempt from this tax ends up causing many Sol-based corporations to move to Alpha Centauri, increasing the Helghan Administration's prestige. The shipyards orbiting Helghan also become the largest of its kind outside of Sol. First Extrasolar War[http://killzone.wikia.com/index.php?title=Helghan_Corporation&action=edit&section=4 ' ']' ' The UCN notices this and begins to worry about the Helghan Administration's stranglehold on the economy and any autonomy demands other colonies might demand.. The UCN orders a massive build up of the UCA's capabilities, creating large troop transports and new UCA Navy ships able to blast through any local ISA fleets and control dissent in the colonies. The UCN also creates new taxes and regulations on space travel and shipping, which ends up revoking the Helghan Administration's right to a fleet and right to levy their own taxes. The Helghan Administration refuses this, but agrees to enter into talks with the UCN to resove the issue. However, on the urging of powerful individuals and corporations, they decide not to budge on their rights and the talks fail. In 2199, the Helghan Administration declares Alpha Centauri an independent entity, beginning the First Extrasolar War. The UCN acts swiftly, knowing the economic chaos it could cause to Earth and the ideas it would give to other colonies. A UCA fleet is launched the same year to Alpha Centauri. In the mean time, the Helghan Administration's fleet and armies attack local ISA forces in an attempt to drive them out and capture their equipment. The UCA fleet arrives in 2201 and engages the Helghan Administration's forces over Helghan. Most of the Helghan fleet is easily destroyed by the UCA Navy, along with the main orbital facilities around Helghan. The UCA fleet links up with ISA holdouts and moves on to Vekta, and by 2202 the war is over. Vekta is subjugated, the Helghan Administration forcibly dissolved, and the many leaders of the Helghan Administration and Corporation are arrested, though some manage to elude capture. Helghan[http://killzone.wikia.com/index.php?title=Helghan_Corporation&action=edit&section=5 ' ']' ' In order to keep an eye on the activities of Alpha Centauri, the UCN passes authority of Vekta to the ISA. Another organization, the Helghan Authority, is set-up to manage the industries on Helghan. A resistance flares up by diehard Helghan loyalists on Vekta, but all action is put down by the ISA. As UCN loyalists begin arriving from Earth to colonize Vekta, Helghan loyalists begin an exodus to Helghan to escape the ISA's brutal lock down and martial law 2204. By 2209 a fleet of old colonization ships is refitted and space worthy. The original residents of Vekta begin a harsh existence on Helghan. By 2220, settlements are established around the mining activities of Helghan. The heads of the individual settlements come together that year and reform the Helghan Administration. The Helghan Administration managed the industries of the settlements, which were pooled for the society. On top of this, various medical problems arose from the harsh environment, and the lack of medical supplies led to the Helghan Administration issuing respirators for all workers and soon the majority of the population. The Helghan Administration isolated itself from all contact, and notably denied an offer made by the Independent Colonial Strategic Alliance for them to join in 2223. Embargoes on the system and the Helghan Authority's control of profits cause the Helghan Administration's job of managing their new existence even harder. The third generation of Helghan Administration subjects begin to be born on 2305, who posses traits making them more resistant to Helghan's environment, which helps to ease the demand for medical supplies. Regardless, the Helghan Administration ran the settlements well enough, and finally headquartered itself in the planet's main city, Pyrrhus. The Helghan Administration began to run into issues in 2230, from a combination of the continued trade restrictions, their industries going through an upgrade, and a larger population. A bad economic depression hits the planet causing a lack of vital supplies to develope. These conditions cause the people to grow more resentful of the ISA and their collaborators, as well as lose faith in the Helghan Administration's handling of the situation. End of the Administration[http://killzone.wikia.com/index.php?title=Helghan_Corporation&action=edit&section=6 ' ']' ' On 2347, Scolar Visari starts a coup after he staged an attempt on his own life. The people, perceiving that the Helghan Administration wanted a man who gave them hope dead, supported the move. Visari orders the Helghan Administration to declare him the "Autarch" and the authority to have unrestrained power for the next ten years to resolve the economic crisis. Not in a position to refuse, the Helghan Administration granted this power to Visari. Visari gradually dismantled the original structure of the Helghan Administration, replacing the governing body with a militaristic totalitarian regime, the Helghan Empire. The original building which housed the Helghan Administration in Pyrrhus was converted to Visari's Palace. The old symbol for the administration, the three interlocking arms, was adapted into the Helghast Triad. The Helghast Triad has three arrows, these represent Visari's three virtues of Duty, Obedience and Loyalty: 1. The '''Duty' every Helghast has to dream of a Free Helghan.'' 2. The '''Obedience' every Helghast must show if all are to survive.'' 3. The '''Loyalty' every Helghast should feel to their Government.'' The design was adapted from the Helghan Protectorate's logo created in 2138, later adopted by the Helghan Administration. It consisted three interlocking arms, which represented the much lighter values of peace, justice, and freedom to represent the unity between Vekta and Helghan. This can be seen in the skylight of Visari's chambers in his palace. The helghast triad is strictly followed by the people of Helghan. Category:Enemy Faction Category:Government Category:Kill Zone Category:Enemy Government Category:Kill Zone Government